I Run to You
by jenson40
Summary: Just a set of fluffy, unrelated one-shots. Mainly Puckabrina, but there could be other pairings. Rated T for later chapters


**AN: I own nothing**

The girl knew she was alone; school was over for the day, and she was waiting for her ride, but she couldn't help but feel like there was someone with her. The rain that was pouring outside pretty much set her current mood. She was sad and mad, yet happy to be alone. She was mad at the person who was supposed to be her ride though wouldn't be anymore. She looked up to the horse with her great something or other grandfather on it. The statue was supposed to be a depiction of the founder of the town, Ferryport Landing. Though in her opinion it just looked like the mayor of the town.

She thought about what had occurred at that same statue only days before, her blue eyes coming to with tears. _No! Sabrina Grimm does not cry. _She told herself, but she knew that wouldn't last. He was the reason for her tears. Stupid Bradley. He had to go and kiss some cheerleader bimbo right in front of the whole student body. Which included her. Sabrina looked outside wondering when Puck would be there.

Technically she was just waiting for his basketball practice to be over with, so Sabrina hadn't a clue as to why she was looking outside. Maybe it brought her solace. Seeing the thick drops of water fall onto a small puddle changing it completely. Just like what Bradley had done to her. He had changed her at the mere age of 16. And now he had ruined her, like when someone walked through that puddle. And to think that she had actually liked him.

Daphne had claimed it would never last, that Sabrina was meant to be with Puck. Though as soon as she would say that the 12 year old would start singing that song from that dumb Disney channel movie, _Teen Beach Movie_. It didn't matter what her sister said, Sabrina did not love Puck. Though she was having some pretty big emotions toward him at the moment. Emotions like annoyance and hatred. Checking her phone, Sabrina realized that Puck's practice should have been over 10 minutes prior. It seemed that he had left her for a cheerleader also.

Since Puck wasn't coming for her, Sabrina started to head for the doors. "Grimm, wait up." Puck called. At least now she wouldn't have to walk home. The rain was getting a little strong. The girl looked at him with a small, fake smile on her lips. One look at her face, and Puck knew there was something wrong. It must have come with living together for so many years. The teenager wrapped the girl in a hug. She let out a soft cry as Puck held her. He set his chin on top of her head and just let her cry.

"Let's get some coffee ice cream, and then we'll go home and watch all the _High School Musical_ movies and _Hairspray_. How does that sound?" Puck asked soothingly. Sabrina nodded into his shoulder. Those four movies were her childhood, some of her happiest memories. "Heck, since you're so sad, I'll let you act it out, and I'll do it with you." Sabrina threw her head back in laughter. He knew just what to say at the right times.

"'Trace I wanna kiss ya!'"

"'Let me out at the next toll!'" The two teenagers sang. They were on the final movie for that Friday night, and there were empty ice cream tubs strewn everywhere. Sabrina had almost completely forgotten about the day's endeavor; she was just completely happy to be acting like a little kid with Puck.

Soon, "Without Love" came to an end, and the two blondes sat down to watch the movie until the next musical number "(It's) Hairspray."

"Thanks a lot." Sabrina said with a smile. Puck looked at the girl dumbfounded, and she giggled. "I really enjoyed my day, thanks to you." Puck smiled.

"Well, what are friends for?" The boy fairy smiled again. Sabrina let out a chuckle, and smiled at said fairy.

"Next time we need to invite the Neverland crew." Sabrina giggled. Puck's ears turned red, and he gave her a look of forced happiness. It sent Sabrina into another fit of giggles at his face. Then before he could reply the next song started playing in the movie, so Sabrina got up to dance, and pulled Puck along with her.

Too soon that song came to an end, but then almost immediately after "You Can't Stop the Beat" started to play from the television. Sabrina tried to do all the dances just like she had when she was a kid, and ended up falling too many times to count, and laughing her pants off. Puck watched the helpless girl and started to laugh with her.

The movie came to a close with Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin kissing on the screen, and Puck took his chance. He leaned down and kissed Sabrina. Sabrina pulled back and looked at him; although, she didn't leave the premises. She looked into his eyes and restarted the kiss.

"Puck and I are French kissing…" Sabrina started with a pun.

"Grimm, I wanna kiss ya…" Puck returned.

"Without love, life is like the seasons with no summer…" They continued together. Sabrina's blue eyes met Puck's green, and she knew that Daphne was right. Sabrina Grimm loved Puck Goodfellow.

"Darlin' I'll be your's forever because I never wanna be without love." Puck said again, and then kissed her again. It was for sure that Daphne was right; Puck was in love with Sabrina.

"I love you." They breathed out at the same time. Then the two teenagers smiled at each other.

"And I can't wait for tomorrow just as long as you're dancing next to me." The TV blared. It was ironic because that is exactly what the two were thinking in that moment.


End file.
